The Addition 2
by LolaVander4
Summary: Everything's perfect. But since when does perfection last?
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own the wrestler.**

**well finally im updating on my sequel. please try to read the addition before reding this one thans and i hope to get lots of reviews and hopefully you like. a shout out to katie for getting the ball rolling.**

**Stress Effects**

"Crap Petey stop driving like a woman." Petey hit the gas and we hurried the rest of the way to the arena. The traffic was a lot heavier than usual and this was going to be Petey's second match as an individual. A five way. I knew he would win it. He won the last one by himself and though he would never admit it but the win felt better because it was honest. No cheating and no interference. I thought we would never make it there but instead we got there early. Petey quickly kissed me and headed to change and I went to the other part of the dressing room. I sat back and waited for him.

"Well? What do you think?" Petey came in wearing his white leather shorts and a new white mesh jersey style shirt. I nodded in approval but I really wanted to drool at the sight. He pulled me up by my hand. "Ready?"

"Are you sure you don't want to do this alone." I asked and he gave me a confused look.

"Of course I'm sure. You're a hit. You distract the opponents." I elbowed him and we made our way to the tunnel to wait for our cue. Sonjay was also there waiting and I could tell Petey was nervous. I knew he would win though.

I stood on the outside of the ring and paced around. Petey beat on Sonjay and serenaded the crowd. I laughed at him but stopped when Kazarian came out of no where and kicked him in the face. Alex came in for Sonjay and I held my breath but let it out when he only got a two count. Petey needed this win. He earned it. Petey went for his side Russian leg sweep. This used to be a move he did often but it was good to see him bring it back. The four men all lined up beside each other and Jay grabbed Petey and did a leg sweep causing a domino effect. Petey got up fairly quick and stood in a corner of the ring to take a break. I hit the floor and yelled to him. Alex and Jay were fighting in the ring. He winked at me and out of no where rushed in and pulled Jay Lethal into position. Petey hit the destroyer perfectly and got a three count. I jumped into the ring and he swung me around in a hug. I pointed out a sign to him. It said Petey Williams' next champ. He laughed and held the ropes open for me and I headed down the ramp and stopped halfway up to watch him.

"All in the bag. Johnny. What can I tell you? Your new best friend just couldn't hack it. But that's how it's done." He smirked at Johnny as Alex rolled onto the floor. Petey ran his hand around his abs and motioned for the belt. He wanted it around his waist. He backed up to where I was on the ramp and grabbed my hand and laced his finger with mine. "It's mine now baby. Next week it's mine." He laughed and smirked at the guys still lying in the ring. We made our way to the back and I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh Trace I'm sorry." She smiled but Matt quickly gave her a little push to the side and glared at Petey. He stomped off pulling Tracy along behind him and I looked over at Petey. "What did you do now." He shrugged and gave me an innocent smile. Like I'd believe that.

"Maybe he's jealous of my undeniable talent." I laughed.

"It's cute how stupid you are." He acted hurt and I laughed and he chased me the rest of the way to the locker room.

Petey slung an arm over my shoulders and sighed. Jim called an emergency meeting and everyone on the roster had to attend. Jim stood in the center of the ring and was surrounded by wrestlers. Like the king of the jungle I thought to myself and glanced at Monty Brown. Or maybe I should say king of the Serengeti. AJ stood towards the back in a neck brace with Christopher Daniels. Homicide did a move to him last week and messed up his neck. It was mainly for safety's sake that he was in a neck brace. The move was vicious though and I'm surprised the management allowed it.

"Evidently once again some of you believe you can go into business by yourselves. That's not the case so I have a list of matches here to straighten out some issues that have arose. First of all. AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels have open contracts out so at Hard Justice we'll have a four way tag team match. It'll be America's most Wanted. It'll be the James Gang. It'll be Matt Bentley and Kazarian and the Naturals. The winners will get a title shot for the championship. And Runt. You have your match against the monster Abyss. Also there seems to be three guys who want to tear each other limb to limb and far be it from me to stop a good fight. So its gonna happen. The Alpha Male Monty Brown, The War Machine Rhino and the Samoan Submission Mission Samoa Joe. Since you can't seem to be civilized falls count anywhere."

The crowd went nuts and Jim was quiet for a few seconds to let everyone settle down. "Hey Paparazzi. So does Nash think he doesn't have to show up? Anyway next week on impact he has a match in the x-division. Jay Lethal, Sonjay Dutt and Chris Sabin against Nash and you two. Johnny Devine and Alex Shelley. Also another unexpected problem has come up. Petey Williams. Some one has been questioning your opportunity at the belt. So I hate to do this but next week you have a tag team match. I refuse to overturn the events of tonight so it'll just be let off some steam. So Petey it'll be you and Trinity. Against Matt Bentley and Traci." My mouth dropped open and I turned around to look at them. Traci looked as confused as I did and Petey looked kind of pissed. Maybe kind of was an understatement. I was psyched for a match.

"Now everyone is dismissed and by dismissed I mean get the hell out of my building. Except you Christian and Scotty." Everyone started to shuffle to the door and we started to pack up as soon as we got there.

I pushed open the door and thought about Jim's announcement. Traci was a good friend of mine and I refused to believe that she was complaining. Neither of us got a chance to talk to Jim or anyone else so we headed back home.

**Pease Read and Review**

**Laura**


	2. Chapter 2

**Itll probably be slow updating this story but id really appreciate it if y'all could give me some input on what you'd like to see happen. Thanks. R&R**

**Trying To Learn**

I moaned and rolled onto my other side. Once again I was rolled onto my back and the blankets were whipped away and tossed onto the ground. I did wake up though when out of no where a huge weight crashed down onto me knocking my breath away.

"Petey you retard. What the hell." I yelled as he looked down at me.

"You know you're adorable when you're mad." He grinned.

"Well if you don't get off me I'm going to get a whole lot cuter." He laughed and I pushed him onto the floor. "Why are we up so early?"

"We need to go work out. And practice. This is going to be a heavy week."

"Dam I wish you weren't a morning person." I mumbled before sitting up and trying to completely wake up.

"C'mon. What did I tell you about landing like that." We both did another backflip off the rope. "Man. Next week's gonna be hard."

"Hard. What do you mean? That match is ours. Matt can't beat you and Traci isn't going to be able to finish me."

"Trin. Be realistic. Traci has a lot of experience and you don't. I also can't guarantee that you won't have to be in the ring with Matt. We need to be ready. Today AJ's probably going to show up. I'm not his favorite person but he seems to like you. Says you remind him of himself." I laughed and thought about what he said. Dam it sucks when he's right.

AJ strolled into the arena with his neck brace on. The doctor said it was only for a week or so and he should have it off by next impact but who knows. Dam doctors are always wrong as it is. He glanced at the ring already occupied. Williams wasn't kidding when he said he'd be working with Trinity all week. He was getting her to moonsault off the ropes.

"Williams. She knows the moves. She isn't gonna learn anything if she's told what to do and when to do it. Find someone to fight her." He laughed when Trinity stuck her tongue out at him

"Quiet Styles. Its harder to do than you think." AJ pulled up a seat and made a couple suggestions to her and Petey as they practiced. Not knowing but the whole time Trinity was feeling like a lab rat.

I slammed the door behind me and it opened right away when Petey came in.

"It's okay. That was an accident." Petey said closing the door behind himself and sat his bag beside the counter where I threw mine. I had to put up with hours of him and AJ. I knew they were trying to help but it was by far the most annoying practice ever. They might have well been telling me to jump threw hoops then given me a treat for my obedience. Petey and I each had a shower then headed to Marie's for supper. We drove around for a while then I went to bed while Petey watched TV. It seemed innocent enough but I knew he was probably watching every match Matt's ever had and anything he had with Traci in it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rude Awakening**

Petey rolled onto his other side. Something didn't feel right so he stretched out his arm a little bit farther. Still he couldn't feel Trinity. He was a deep sleeper but was usually awake before her. He opened his eyes and seen the empty place on the bed next to him. Dam Williams. You're in deep. You can't even sleep without her. He sat up and lumbered into the living room and then into the kitchen. She was gone and so were her keys. He couldn't see her gym bag either. He knew that she was pissed off at something he did. If only he knew what it was.

"Thank you for coming." I pushed myself off the ring and walked towards the ramp where Traci just entered. She hugged me and I squeezed her back.

"I had to come. I think of you as a good friend Trin. I had no clue Matt had this planned."

"It's okay. We'll do this like pro's"

"You're right. During the match we won't be friends but until and after that we're good. Like Alex would say we have to be p-r-o-fessional." She pulled her head up and I laughed at her attitude. We shook hands and got to work.

I ducked from Traci's clothesline and moonsaulted off the ropes and landed right in her arms. She spun me for a DDT but I wriggled and kicked her feet out from under her but like a pro she pulled on my legs as she fell and I tumbled on top of her and ended up straddling her in the middle of the ring. She burst out laughing and I tried to catch my breath. We both heard the footsteps at the same time. Petey was just coming down the ramp but he froze when he saw us.

"Agghh. Hurry Traci he knows now. I won't let him take you away." I yelled and grabbed Traci's hand. At first she was confused but then she ran with me. Out the opposite tunnel and down some hallways.

"He'll hear us. I'll meet you same time tomorrow but for now lets split." I nodded and she turned at the next corner and I went straight and ducked into the next door I saw. A change room. I found the showers in the back and went in one of then not bothering to lock the door in fear that would give me away.

I was silent and I strained to listen but I heard only silence. I breathed out a sigh of relief and I thought I heard a tiny click. Seconds later the curtain in front of me was whipped back and Petey yanked me to him and kissed me hard. He pushed me back until I was pressed into the sidewall and he pulled my leg up by the thigh.

"Isn't this fitting?" He asked breathing ragged. "This is the same shower as before." He whispered and before I could think back his mouth was on mine again and he slipped his hand up my muscle shirt. I moaned and he pressed into me harder and we both forgot where we were. In seconds my gym pants were tugged down and so were his. Petey once again got hold of my leg and pulled it up around his hip. I wrapped my arms around his neck to help hold myself up he quickly entered me. I gasped and held onto him tighter and he quickened our speed until I moaned again and we were both spent.

"Did we just do that?" I asked after a few minutes of exhausted silence.

"Yep. Are you still thinking about running away with Traci?" He smirked and I laughed with him.

"I think I may reconsider." He let go of my leg and we each started to rearrange our clothes again.

"Please tell me that Traci isn't in the next stall." I shook my head and he sighed in relief and grabbed my hand and we headed back home.

**lol i'm not sure where the shower thing came in but meh. hope you liked and thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Compromise**

"Dammit." Petey rolled over in bed alone again. How did she get out without waking him up? As soon as she fell asleep last night he set up a bunch of cans in front of the door. It was a bit extreme but he just wanted to be involved in her practicing. He scratched his bare chest and glanced around again and this time he seen the open window. "You're kidding me." He picked up a little slip of paper that was taped to the sill and crumpled it in his hands.

_Nice Try._

"Thanks again Chris." I waved to Sabin and Sonjay and headed up the ramp.

"Anytime kid." It was another good round of practice. Everyday I was getting more and more ready for the match. I smiled and thought about Petey's sad attempt to keep me in. Then I felt a rush of guilt. I wasn't being very fair to him. Then I got an idea and turned back to Sonjay and Chris.

Sonjay grabbed hold of my ankles and I used his momentum to swing myself to my feet. Petey and AJ often do this. I hurried over to Petey and tagged him in and we did a few double team moves. Sonjay helped us find different ones. Mainly Petey held him and I did a drop kick from the ropes.

"Let's try something. Trin when you're in position do a Huraconrona. Let me do the rest." He bounced me off the ropes and when I was by him again he picked me up and tossed me at Sonjay. I had to do an inverted Hurocorona because I ended up facing the ground. Sonjay flipped with me and the four of us started to laugh because it worked. Petey helped me up and Chris came over to help Sonjay to his feet.

"Dang you two have to do that tomorrow." Chris said. We discussed the safety of it and how comfortable to felt for the two of us. We tried it a couple more times and we perfected it. Chris and Sonjay left and I hopped up onto the turnbuckle and wiped the sweat from my face.

"I can't believe you crawled out a window this morning. Am I that hard to practice with?" He rested his forearms on my legs and looked up at me.

"No. I'm sorry. I was gonna wake you up but then I saw those cans and they pissed me off." I sat my arms on his shoulders. "Forgive me?" He leaned forward a couple inches and softly kissed me.

"Of course I forgive you. But next time you're mad about something just hit me. I hate waking up without you there." I leaned against him and hugged him sitting my head on his shoulder. I sat back up when I heard someone cough.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Nope." Petey backed away and gave Jesse a little wave. "We just finished practicing."

"Yea I'm sure. I just came to remind Trin about Friday night."

"Friday?" Petey looked at me.

"Yea we're going to party on Friday. Allen and Marie's engagement party. We're going." I explained.

"And Rod sent this with me. You must have accidentally sent it back when he mailed it to you last week." He held up a fancy bouquet bag and I scowled at it.

"I'm not wearing that." I stood up to argue more but Petey stepped in and took the bag.

"I'll take care of it Jess."

"Thanks Williams." I glared at the bag that Petey held up hoping it would burst into flames.

**Hope you liked and im srry if i spelt huroncarana wrng. i have the actual spelling on my comp but i cant remember it exactly. soo just ignore it.lol R&R please. i love input**


	5. Chapter 5

**I cant remember if my last chap was reviewed but i figured i might as well update anyway. hope you like it.**

**The Party**

"This is horrible. I look like a whore." I frowned at the mirror. The dress Rod and Allen bought was black. With spaghetti straps and a vee neck. It had a creased skirt with a slit up one side and barely hit knees. It came with strappy shoes that only added an inch. Traci stopped by and while we talked she quickly styled my hair so it half covered one eye and waved out on each side.

"Can I come in now? C'mon baby. I'm sure you look fine." Without waiting for an answer Petey slowly opened the door. "Wow." I turned to him and looked down. He walked over and tipped my chin up. "You look amazing. God you're so beautiful." He stepped in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and turned us towards the mirror. He stood slightly taller than I did. He had on black slacks and a red dress shirt under his cream colored jacket. I leaned my head back against his chest.

"I feel stupid." He kissed my temple and hugged me.

"Don't. Dam I wish I didn't have to take you out."

"You don't look so bad yourself." I hugged his arms around me and we stood like that for a couple seconds before heading out.

The second we entered we were swept up by family. My uncles all made it to Orlando to be here a long with my grandpa and a few cousins.

"Baby. You're here. You remember Sophia. My goodness you look gorgeous." Marie gushed pulling along a dark haired pretty girl about my age. I looked down and thanked her quietly.

"Trinnie! Good boy Williams. She wore it. I half expected her to come in sweats just to spite me." Allen came over and kissed me on the cheek and left with Marie and Petey. Sophia and I headed to the kitchen to help out. The party was held at her restaurant but most of the tables were taken away and there was tons of room to dance and a little buffet table was set up.

"So you how have you been?" Sophia asked leading me into the kitchen where we had to put some more snacks on trays. We made small talk and worked on food until we heard a voice behind us.

"Well, well Sophia what do you have here?" A slim guy wearing a dark suit came in and grinned at me.

"Oh Mitch. This is Trinity. Allen's niece." He smiled and came closer and shook my hand holding it a little longer than necessary.

"Very nice to meet you."

"Oh good Trin. There you are. I see you've met Mitch. My 2nd cousin." Thankfully Petey was with Marie and came to stand beside me and eyed Mitch.

"Nice to meet you to Mitch. This is my boyfriend Petey." Petey shook hands with him and I was sure it wasn't too gently. "Now if you all will excuse me I have to finish up with this." I inwardly shuddered and grabbed a tray and pushed open the door with my hip. I put it on the table and went to talk to my uncles. I stood there talking to six of the most important men in my life trying to catch up. It had been so long since we were all together but soon the music began and Allen and Marie started the dance. I danced with each of my uncles and Marie and I tried to do a two-step. To Boot, Scootin Boogy to be exact. Everyone was dressed well but it was plain old normal music being played. Lots of country and some classics that never grow old.

"Can I steal you away for a dance?" I smiled up at Petey and gladly got up to escape Mitch who seemed to think he was my shadow and moved a chaor right next to me. He pulled me against him and we swayed to the music.

"I'm sorry you have to spend tonight with my freakish relatives."

"I'm having fun."

"I still feel bad. I'll try to make it up to you."

"Well in that case." He whispered close to my ear. "I wanna wake up tomorrow with you in my arms where you belong." I smiled up at him.

"Ok I think I can manage that."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**ok i guess some of you will know about the Mitch thing. the party thing was inspired by a wedding i went to. A great night all in all even with mitch there but someone was there to make up for it.lol. Read and Review please. Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's All Coming Together**

I crossed my legs and swung my foot. I watched people dance and waited for Sophia or Marie to come and save me. Petey was with my uncles where he's been all night and I was stuck by the door with Mitch. It wouldn't be too bad but the guy is a few bricks short of a load. He continued to ask me questions and when he asked me to dance I shook my head and told him that I didn't really feel like dancing. After a few more minutes I excused myself and walked over to the men.

"What is he asking her now?" Petey said to himself but Jesse heard him.

"Who knows what he's saying. But at least you know she's saying no. For like the fifth time." They both quickly looked away when Trinity got up and started to walk towards them.

"Why aren't you dancing with Mitch." Petey teased when she got close enough.

"I don't feel like dancing. Is that your first one." She frowned at his glass of rum and coke.

"Yea."

"Doesn't matter. I'll drive." She continued on to check out things in the kitchen and Petey watched her go and gave Jesse a look.

"What was that about?" Jesse looked over at Rod and didn't see any sign of disapproval so he started.

"Trin's always been weird about drinking. Her mother died in a car accident and her and the driver were drunk."

"You know we've never talked about her mom before."

"Yea she died when Trin was seven. We weren't really sure about how much she knew until her and Allen got in a fight a while back. Monica had Trin when she was twenty but she never showed the slightest interest in her. Dad talked to Monica and without even a fight she gave Trin to us. Rod, Allen and I were still in school but all of did what we could to raise her. She was ours."

"I could tell by the closeness."

"Yea and thankfully she doesn't even look like Monica. Don't get me wrong she was beautiful but in a different way. Monica was really tall. Trin isn't. Monica had long dark brown hair. Trin's blonde like us. Monica had blue eyes Trin has green eyes like us. We don't know who her father was though but it doesn't matter. I doubt he even knew he had a daughter." Petey took it all in and did some quick math in his head. Jesse would have been only 14.

I finally caught up with Petey again towards the end of the night. My feet were killing me and I was tired. But the night was too much fun I hated for it to end. Allen and Marie went to the dance floor for the last call and Petey pulled me out with him and Sophia dragged Jesse out as well. I wrapped my arms around Petey's neck and rested my head against his shoulder. We barely swayed to the music and I close my eyes for a few minutes.

I tightened Petey jacket around my shoulders and we made our way to my truck. There was a nice breeze of cool air and I stopped by the driver door and Petey helped me balance while I slipped off my shoes.

"Too hard to drive in heels."

"You mean to hard to drive like a crazy woman in heels." He teased.

"Meh same thing."


	7. Chapter 7

**A Promise Is A Promise**

I quietly slipped out of the bathroom. I woke up before Petey and didn't want to break my promise but I had to pee. Good thing he was a deep sleeper. I looked at the bed and I saw him stir so I leapt across the room and landed right on him with a laugh.

"What the hell!" He smiled up at me and rested his hands on my hips.

"See I told you I promised."

"Good. All ready for today?" He sat up and kissed my lips softly. "You were amazing yesterday. No one could keep their eyes off you."

"Yea Mitch asked me if you and I were serious."

"What did you say?"

"He's stopping by later today."

"Brat." Petey said tickling me and rolling me under him. I was shrieking and struggling to get away when someone started to knock on the door. I wriggled away and pretty much fell on the floor then I hurried to the door.

"Traci! Hey. What's up."

"I just came to wish you luck. But I have a feeling I'm interrupting something." She eyed my shorts and muscle shirt and flushed cheeks. I was also out of breath which didn't help.

"No. You aren't come in."

"I envy you. You know that?" I dug out some coffee mugs and waited for her to continue. "You two are so happy. All the time and you can just see that you mean everything to him. He just looks at you and it's obvious."

"What's wrong Trace." I forgot about the coffee and sat down at the table and looked at her.

"Matt's acting weird. You probably didn't know this but a couple years ago we split up for a while. He started sleeping with a girl ironically enough her name was Trinity and I started to see Chris Sabin. We got back together and things were good. But now he's all solemn all the time again. Anyway. I should go. I just wanted to tell you not to take for granted what you have and that who ever wins tonight. We'll be friends." She got up and gave me a tight hug and hurried off.

I looked up and saw Petey standing in the doorway of our bedroom. I felt disappointment because he was dressed in a T-shirt and jeans. I was hoping to finish what we started.

"I'm going to the diner to help move the tables back."

"Oh?"

"Yea last night Sophia asked me to stop by. We're going for a quick cup of coffee then over to Marie's." He leaned over to get his wallet.

"Oh. That's nice." I looked down and didn't see him smirking at me. He went out the door and stopped in the doorway.

"By the way. I didn't talk to Sophia. Jesse asked me to help yesterday and I'm heading straight there." He ducked out and just as the door shut he heard a curse and a solid thud against the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Match Preparations**

I grabbed my bag from the back seat and followed Petey into the studio. This was going to be a fun night. We didn't see anyone on the way in and we made our way to the locker room.

"I got some thing for you." Petey said dragging me into the empty locker room. I followed after him and he pulled out his white trunks with the red maple leaf. He pulled out his knee and elbow pads and his shin covers for his boots. After he had everything out he pulled out a bag and tossed it to me. Inside was a white muscle shirt with a red maple leaf on it and a pair of red shorts. They matched Petey's except were red where his were white and mine had a white maple leaf.

"Awesome." I pulled out matching knee and elbow pads and shin covers. "You're the best." I jumped over to him and hugged him. He kissed me and left to change. I quickly got changed too but I couldn't figure out how to work the boots. I always practiced in runners and sweat pants. I heard a whistle and Petey came in all changed and he laughed at me while I sat there in confusion. He sat across from me and lifted up my leg and sat it on his lap. He grabbed the proper kneepad and slipped it on. Then he undid my boots and made sure I had proper support on my ankle and tied them back up tighter.

"I swear you need a keeper." He slipped on the shin cover and I watched as he quickly tighten and fastened them and switched to my other leg.

"Is it weird to be turned on by this?" I asked. He froze for a second and looked up at me.

"I don't think I've ever been asked that by a tag team partner."

"I should hope not." I watched as he rechecked everything and passed me my elbow pads. "This is so cool." He grabbed a roll of white tape and took hold of my wrist.

"Just remember what I told you about landing from a moonsault. If you think anything's hurt tag me in or let me know in some way." I nodded and he wound the tape around my wrists and made one cross over the back of my hands. Just like how he does his.

"Dam. Outta white tape." I tossed aside the roll.

"So use black." He looked at me as if I was slow.

"But then it wouldn't match. C'mon girl where have you been?" I laughed and he got up. "I'll only be a couple minutes." I waved to him studying his handiwork.

Petey strolled down the halls passing a couple workers and Chris and Sonjay come in after their match. Chris did the cradle shock and claimed victory over the paparazzi and Nash. Petey was used to people being taller than him but Kevin gave him the creeps but standing almost a foot and a half taller. Petey opened up the storage room door and like usual it was a mess. Petey went in and scanned the shelves looking for white tape. The door quietly shut behind him and reached way in the back and smiled when he found just what he was looking for. Turning around to head back to Trinity he grabbed the doorknob. It wouldn't turn.

**lol. that right a CLIFFHANGER! Dam Straight i went there. so tell me what you think and keep the reviews coming. muhahahahahaha**


	9. Chapter 9

**This will be the last hcap for just a lil while. sorry but i need to catch up on the story nut id love to hear from you. BTW theres auite a bit of swearing in this chapter.**

**Let Down**

"C'mon Petey. Where the hell are you?" I paced once more and someone came in the door. It wasn't Petey but a stage man telling me it was time to get to the entrance tunnel. I went hoping Petey would meet me there. Or maybe it was just a bad joke. One that I would kill him for after. I went to the tunnel and paced around waiting for him. Every time I heard footsteps it wasn't him and pretty soon I heard the entrance music of Traci and Matt. "Shit. What's going on man?" I asked a stage man.

"I dunno. We have to send you out though." I ran my hand over my head and nodded. He gave me the cue and I went out by myself. I made my way to the ring and Traci looked nervous but Matt was smirking. What did he do? I pushed the thought from my mind and Andrew Thomas asked me if the match was still on. Not knowing what else to do I nodded.

Traci started the match and we were on. We jumped around and I snapped off a hurranconrana and she pulled my leg out from under me. I fell and she climbed to the top rope to jump on me. I threw myself out of the way and grabbed the top ropes. This always worked for Petey. Traci grabbed my ankles and I used the momentum to get to my feet and I drop kicked her. Matt blind tagged her and Traci hopped out. I bounced myself off the ropes behind me and went at him. He dove down taking out my left leg. There was a sharp pain in my knee because he aimed too high. I gasped and hit the mat hard. He grabbed my left leg and dragged me towards the ropes and rested my leg on the middle rope. He jumped on my knee and I shut my eyes and thought I was going to throw up.

"Son of a bitch! Fuck! Let me out! I'm gonna fucking kill you Bentley if you have anything to do with this!" Petey rammed his sore bruised shoulder into the door again. It didn't even budge. He could hear the crowd and the announcers muffled voice. The crowd was loud and he knew that Trinity was alone out there. He yelled and punched the door making his hand throb. Petey rested his head against the door and panted. His left shoulder hurt most of the time but he used it before and now it was stiff and sore. His right shoulder was covered in bruises and Petey didn't know what else to do. Hearing the crowd getting louder and boo he drove his shoulder against the door again.

I felt dizzy and vaguely saw Traci try to come to me after Andrew stopped the match and disqualified them but Matt tossed her out of the ring. I bit my lip when Matt stepped directly on the side of my knee. The noise level seemed to increase and Chris slid into the ring. Matt looked over his shoulder and quickly fled and Chris fell down beside me.

"C'mon Trin talk to me." He stood up and Petey raced into the ring. Petey fell down beside me too and gently pulled me to him.

"Where were you." Chris demanded and they got me out of the ring and with one of them on each side then helped me walk towards the back where Chris slipped away mad and reluctant and Petey carried me to a back room where a guy was waiting. He laid me on a table and the guy introduced himself as Ben. I looked up at Petey and this time I asked.

"Where were you?"

"Okay Trinity. I'm going to have too see what kind of damage was done. Can you bend your leg?" I shook my head and Petey picked up my hand and squeezed it.

"Does it hurt when you don't move it." I nodded again and shut my eyes against the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Can we have a few minutes Ben?" Petey asked. The dark haired medic got up and frowned at him.

"Sure but I also wanna look at that shoulder." Petey nodded and kissed my hand when the door shut. That's when I noticed his red shoulders.

"Dammit baby I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"I went to get tape and the door was locked behind me." Ben came back in with ice packs and a tensor.

"Ok Trinity. I can't do anything for you here but an ambulance is outside waiting for you. Your knee is bad and it should be x-rayed."

"What does it look like Ben." Petey asked after Ben looked at my knee and helped me sit up.

"I can't say for sure but there's a lot of damage so she needs to see a doctor."


End file.
